Derp Cloud!
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: What happens when Dark Comedy meets a failed Dark Cloud Novelization? Derp Cloud everyone! Hopefully you all enjoy this little series, which will contain random dancing, memes, general silliness, and a sentient taco that believes Toan's a rapist. ENJOY!


**Hello everyone, WanderingSoulofTime here, this time with another miniseries. You may be asking why I'm doing a lot of these miniseries, so here's my simple answer. I got bored.**

**This specific one is more humorous then my Dr. Jaming one, Elements. It's my own random version of Dark Cloud, with a lot of...twists. You'll see soon enough. Also to note, this series will start most chapters with a quote by me that may or may not reveal more about me. You'll find out later!**

"_I will always call immortality a burden. That being said, I wish to achieve the nearest state,_

_being remembered for all of Time." ~Wanderer_

* * *

Deep within a dark Temple, a strange ritual was being held. Many strange, exotic looking people were dancing in front of a giant urn. Many of the Dancers were garbed in various clothing, exotic looking and strange. Walking down the aisles, a young rather fat looking priest was walking next to someone who looked that they belonged in the Military.

"The ritual is almost complete." The fat priest was saying, gnawing on a chicken leg the size of his head.

Behind one of the many conveniently placed columns in the room, a strange man was hiding, waiting for his moment to strike. He had white hair, incredibly long and a large looking katana in his hand.

"Uh...who the hell are you?" Another white haired man said. This one had white hair, nowhere near as long as the other person. He was also clad in a black vest, that was opened and revealed his torso.

"I'm Sephiroth, I'm here to destroy Cloud." The other white haired man said.

"...Wrong universe guy." Seda said.

"AGAIN?" He shouted, vanishing in a puff of white feathers.

"...Well then, that was new." Seda mumbled to himself. He looked at the dancers behind the column, all of them still dancing. "Hm...if I interrupt them, maybe I can stop the ritual.."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE GAME!" A distant voice revertabrated through the walls.

"What the hell?" Seda asked, looking around. "Hm...How do I interrupt them though?" He pondered for a few seconds, before a light bulb flashed over its head. Said lightbulb immediately fell, cracking into glass shards on Seda's head. "God fucking damnit, that always happens!" He snarled, wiping the glass shards out of his snowy hair.

"My hair is not snowy!" Seda growled at the 4th wall, which proceeded to cower in fear of him. He sighed, looking at the Dancers. "Time to interfere.." He mumbled. He jumped in front of the various dancers, holding his hands up high. "GANGNAM STYLE!" He shouted, proceeding to do the insane dance. The dancers watched him for a few seconds, before they followed suit, tens of dancers doing the Gangnam style.

Purple smoke started to billow out of the urn, all of the Dancers and Seda watching in a mix of horror and surprise. The smoke slowly resolved itself, revealing a large, purple monster, as large as the urn itself, and as fat as fifty priests. The monster was also doing the Gangnam style, it looking like it was riding a invisible horse.

"Wait wait wait hold up." Seda said, everyone stopping the dance. "How the hell would you know what Gangnam style is, you've been in that urn for hundreds of years!" Seda proclaimed, crossing his arms. The monster gave a large grin, showing fangs.

"I get internet in the urn." He chortled. "But I don't get room service..I'm starving." At that, everyone fled from the monster, excluding the fat priest, who was too busy eating another oversized chicken leg, and the wannabe Hitler General guy. "I choose you, fattychu!" The monster roared, pointing his fat, tree trunk sized finger at the priest. He picked the priest up, who seemed to finally realize something was happening. He started to shriek like a girl, as the monster plopped him onto his tongue. With a single swallow, the priest was no more.

"Ack!" The monster coughed, thumping his chest. "Heartburn."

"...Well at least I don't have to pay him." Hitler General guy said.

* * *

**Yeah, this is short but it's meant as practice and a screening to see how many people like it. Hopefully you all enjoy it, next chapter will be at minimum five thousand words.**


End file.
